


Voltron New Age

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron next gen - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thanks for reading it
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Voltron New Age

"Alistair you must wake, great danger is coming"A sweet but stern voice echoed through Alistair's head.

"Huh,who are you?"Alistair asked and looked at the woman in front of him.

"That does not matter now what matters is something worse than the Galra is coming "She said. Alistair looked panicked.

"Wait what,but we live in peace that is impossible!"Alistair said his eyes wide. The woman looked grimly.

"Nothing is impossible Alistair, don't forget that, I must go now you have to prepare yourself"The woman said and started to fade away.

"Wait hold on what do you mean!"Alistair yelled and tried to grab the woman but she filtered through his fingers. 

She gave him a soft smile and faded away completely.

_______________

Alistair bolted up right panting and drenched in sweat. He clenched onto his shirt tightly. Panting he looks over to check the time.

12:00 am stood brightly in the dark. Bright red letters burning his eyes. Suddenly he remembers his nightmare and bolts out of bed. He sneaks out of the house barefoot and starts running to the statue of Princess Allura. Once he got there his face darkened the woman in his nightmare and the statue looked identical.

"What does this mean"He mumbled to himself until streaks of colorful light caught his eye. Black,red,blue,green, and yellow streamed across the early morning sky. Without thinking Alistair runs to the lights feeling a pull. Like a string tightly tied around his chest and yanking him in the direction of the lights.

"Alistair what in the snickerdoodle are you doing "Alistair heard the whisper yell of his best friend Zella Garret.

"No time follows me"Alistair said quickly and continued to run to the lights Zella ran after him.

"You saw the lights too then"Zella said and smiled at Alistair who smiled back.

"Guys had the same idea as me huh"Alistair whipped head around to find Jona Alistair nodded and began sprinting ahead of the both of them. He got to the lights first. What he saw made his jaw hit the floor the other two following suit. Right in front of them were the lions of voltron all five with their particle barriers up. The bushes rustled next to them and Alistair stood in front of his two friends instantly and got a stick. A grumpy redhead known as Vex popped out with Adam and a guy with black fluffy hair.

"Holy shit"Adam said looking at the lion's awestruck . "I know right,"Zella said excitedly. Alistair stared at the black lion which looked to be staring back. 

"I then saw the black lion staring at me,"Alistair said and began to walk forward. The others slowly followed. Alistair in front of the black lion,Vex in front of the red lion,Zella in front of the blue lion,Jona in front of the yellow lion and Adam in front of the green. 

Alastair took a deep breath and looked at the others.

"On the count of three I say we touch their particle barriers"Vex said softly and Alastair nodded.

"One,"he softly started counting,"two." He said then all over them touched the particle barriers. And vision flew into all of their minds one of voltron and one of war across the universe the people behind the war we like nothing they have seen before. Once the vision was over and they could see what was in front of them. They noticed the barriers were down.

All the lion's roared and knelt down opening their mouths wanting the teens to get inside. The sirens went off, everyone was up now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it


End file.
